mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Levyna Lurvink
((IMPORTANT NOTICE: This is a continuous story with details that will not be complete. To no extend is this information allowed to be used ICly ever. Specific types of information in this writing are only allowed to be used as OOC knowledge for your awareness of the character. IC information is obvious to those whom RP with this character, but if you have questions do not hesitate to IM me.)) Levyna Lurvink (B. April 26th, 1992) is a Pure-blood witch born and raised in Walthamstow, London. She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between the years 2002 - 2009. Levyna was housed in Slytherin and became the best of friends with housemate Arklin Owsley . 'Biography' Life at Hogwarts Lurking around corners, Levyna didn't make a name for herself. She was as ordinary as any other witch that walked through the halls of Hogwarts, but this witch happened to befriend one wizard,'' Arklin Owsley''. Just as he, she too found a fascination with memory charms which lead her to Arklin's secrets, and his charming methods. Life after Hogwarts When the two graduated they both moved onto The Ministry of Magic. Arklin working for the Wizarding Examination Authority, which Levyna found utterly hilarious, not understanding what on earth the man was seeking to find in that career. Levyna however was hired as an obliviator, which was where their paths collided once more. When Arklin needed someone obviated, he may be the perpetrator but he always had Levyna on hand. The two, when together, a dangerous mix. Levyna always being loyal to Arklin, for over the years she knew him, she fell for him. When hearing the news of Juniper and Arklin's marriage, Levyna's heart broke and jealousy rose. Juniper would never know Arklin like Levyna did, Levyna knew who Arklin was, she always knew, she saw what others didn't see and she didn't see flaws, she saw him as a man who wanted to protect himself. Levyna wanted to see Juniper fall from great heights, she wanting the woman to experience heartbreak as she did. In an act of anger, Levyna used Arklin's own trick against him. Using a false memory charm, and proceeding to obviate the man of what she had done after. Arklin would be in believe he had fallen for Levyna, which lead to Arklin cheating on Juniper. With Juniper's heart broken, Levyna had all she wanted....but that was not the end. Levyna grabbed at the opportunity of a recently opening teaching position at Hogwarts, believing that it would be the perfect cover to prey upon Juniper. Jealously still seethed within Levyna, wanting to rip the little pieces left of the woman's heart to shreds, but it is not for only Levyna's sake. Her loyalty to Arklin remains strong, and it is his desire to know what Juniper is up to, at all times, whether it be simply nothing or that she is plotting against him, it is Levyna's task to find out. 'Personality and Traits' Discipline is something Levyna favours because it's a necessity. Students ought to respect their professors and Levyna will, in no situation, stand for the disrespect from a child, however, with reason she is willing to disregard certain behaviour. Her pledge to treat how you wish to be treated is well kept. Fairness is something she can stand by. On the other hand, in regards to her heart, there's more to the seemingly ordinary witch. There's a darkness that lies beneath her that is yet to be seen by others. 'Physical Appearance' 'Magical Abilities and Skills' 'Relationships' 'Rumors' 'Behind the scenes' Category:Professors Category:Adults